neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Cody Hida
Cody Hida, known as in Japan, is a character in the anime and manga Digimon Adventure 02. He is partnered with Armadillomon. Although he is the youngest of the DigiDestined, Cody is also the most serious. Much of his maturity and wisdom comes from his grandfather, Chikara Hida, who is also Cody's Kendo teacher. Cody is voiced by Megumi Urawa (Japan) & Philece Sampler (English). Digimon Adventure In August 1999, Cody was in an airplane that was attacked by Kuwagamon and was saved by Kabuterimon and Garudamon. As a result, Cody became a DigiDestined. Digimon 02, first half He obtains his D3, Armadillomon and the Digi-Egg of Knowledge in the first week of school in 3rd grade. Later, Cody begins to fear that he is letting the team down, but his grandfather convinces him that all he has to do is try his hardest; if he does this, he won't letting anyone down. When Cody and the others are later trapped in an offshore oil platform by a Dark-Spiraled MegaSeadramon, Cody has to overcome his fear of water (which is a dub-only issue) and use a submersible to get help from Joe. With some convincing from Joe, Cody managed to activate the newly-uncovered Digi-Egg of Reliability, allowing Armadillomon to Armor Digivolve to Submarimon to help defeat MegaSeadramon. Digimon 02: Hurricane Touchdown/Golden Armor Evolution Getting a distress message from Kari, Cody goes to America with the other DigiDestined to help her and T.K. Once in America they meet Willis, a DigiDestined from Colorado, whose rogue Digimon partner (Kokomon) has caused the problem. Digimon 02, 2nd half Even after Ken begins to undo the damage he has done, Cody still cannot forgive him, which put the entire team at risk when BlackWarGreymon appeared. After Paildramon and Silphymon debuted, Cody sees that he and T.K. would have to have their Digimon DNA Digivolve. T.K. had been acting oddly violent and angry in terms of BlackWarGreymon; Cody understands the reasons for this after speaking with Matt and decides to allow Ankylomon and Angemon to DNA Digivolve. By December, Cody finally forgives Ken, accepting Ken's invitation to his Christmas party. On Christmas Day, he, Joe and their Digimon go to Australia to help the DigiDestined of the Pacific round up the wild Digimon who appeared on Earth as a result of Arukenimon opening all the Digi-Ports. When he returns to Japan, Cody faces a harsh reality check the next night as MarineDevimon is about to destroy a hospital as he and T.K. help a disabled girl get to safety. Shakkoumon's only option was to destroy MarineDevimon, shocking and upsetting Cody, who must accept the result. Cody then encounters Yukio Oikawa and learns of their mutual connection to Hiroki Hida. In the Other World, Cody is subjected to MaloMyotismon's illusion. Cody's desire is to be with his father and show him the Digital World. Armadillomon explains how the effect is not real, causing Cody to realize that though he'd never get a chance to show his father the digital world, he still could show his mother. Thus, Flamedramon appeared to take him back to the other kids, who are also in the process of breaking free of their illusions. Cody uses the power of the dream dimension against MaloMyotismon, making his desire for justice come true, with Ankylomon, Submarimon, Digmon, and Shakkoumon appearing all at once. After MaloMyotismon is finally destroyed, Cody returns back into the dream dimension to help the fallen Oikawa, dragging him to the edge of the portal. However, Oikawa, close to death, uses the other world to fulfill a dream of his own. With that, Oikawa's body is deleted and the digital particles transform into a host of butterflies, which spread across the Digital World, restoring peace and beauty to it. Digimon 02: Michi E No Armor Shinka When Pukumon enters the scene with a Control Spire, Joe is knocked into the 02 gang and Cody ends up with Yolei's D-Terminal, allowing Armadillomon to Armor Digivolve to Pteramon. Digimon 02: Diaboromon Strikes Back Three years after the events of 'Our War Game', the evil Diaboromon resumes his reign of terror on the Internet. Cody is in Kendo practice when Izzy contacts him to fill him in on the situation. The Kuramon were bio-emerging via e-mail, so while Tai, Matt and their Digimon enter cyberspace to battle Diaboromon once more, the others had to track down the Kuramon. Cody and T.K. find one on a soccer ball and catch it for Izzy to examine. Cody is forced to watch the Kuramon swarm assimilate into Armageddemon and the battle that follow. But it is Cody's notion for everyone to use their Digivices and cell phones to capture the Kuramon that saves the day. Digimon 02: Series Finale Epilogue By the year 2027, Cody becomes a high-class defense attorney. He is married and has a daughter whose partner is an Upamon. Cody's wife is never revealed. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 During one of his battles as a kid, Cody and the other 02 DigiDestined encounter Parallelmon, who absorbs him, Yolei, T.K. and Kari, as he inadvertently sends Davis into the V-Tamer 01 world where he meets its Taichi. Cody and the others help Davis from inside the monster by recreating the Digi-Egg of Miracles. With the monster destroyed, Davis and his friends return to their continuity. Hida, Cody Hida, Cody Hida, Cody Category:Child characters in anime and manga it:Cody Hida fi:Digimonin sivuhahmot